Iron Knight
gazing upon the conquered holographic lands of Isle of the Lion Lord.]] Iron Knight is one of the playable characters —actually, one of the forms that the only playable character can take— in the platform videogame Kid Chameleon. He is inspired in the ancient heavy-armored crusaders who were able to climb walls in 10th century (an almost unknown facet of their hard training). In most levels, however, this talent is combined with his (unavoidable) ability to smash through breakable floor due to his weight, an ability that Red Stealth also possesses and he can control, though IK here can at least climb to the surface again after digging the hole in the ground. Profile Description Iron Knight wears a golden/yellowish armor and a huge gray helmet as well as cute purple feather on top. The Japanese manual depicts him with Wolverine claws, though he lacks them in the game. Iron Knight US Manual.PNG|US/EU manual sketch Iron Knight JP Manual.PNG|Japanese manual illustration Abilities IK's special abilities are climbing and smashing floors. Movement Iron Kinght can jump up to 6 blocks in height, though he can still overcome obstacles easily by climbing. Since he can fall through breakable blocks, he is the least indicated character for platform-jumping. Climbing From a standing position, face a wall and press SPECIAL repeatedly to climb up. Space up pulsations to make him go slower or descend smoothly. Once he reaches the wished height, he can leap off the wall. IK can't climb down or grab a wall on flight: he must be standing exactly where the wall raises from the floor. Any block or terrain, except inclines, is climbable. Digging Due to his weight, Iron Knight will smash breakable blocks beneath him if he lands on them from 3 blocks above or higher. Once he starts breaking blocks, he can't stop until he lands on solid ground. He can even drill all the way though a rock column (as he does in Knight's Isle). Rock and Ice blocks are breakable; he can also open prize blocks and grab their contents from above. Steel blocks will stop his downward plunge. Extra Hit Point The extra hit point power is amongst the most useful in the game. While it cannot save you from an untimely death by falling down a bottomless pit or from becoming trapped, it can increase the longevity of all of your helmets, as well as Kid Chameleon. This can aid you in keeping another helmet, such as cyclone, for longer periods of time, as well as enabling certain strategies which might otherwise be too self-damaging to be particularly useful. If you can stay alive for very long periods of time, these extra hit points can really start to add up, and make you nigh-invulnerable to normal foes, assuming you can avoid dying via a method which bypasses your hit points. If you're crushed by platforms, fall off the bottom of the map, or get caught by the Murder wall, you're dead no matter what character you are and how many hit points you have. Appearances IK helmets can be found in the following levels: Stage 1 *Blue Lake Woods 1 *Highwater Pass 1 *Isle of the Lion Lord *Elsewhere 4 *Hidden Canyon *Shishkaboss Stage 2 *The Whispering Woods 2 *Knight's Isle *Pyramids of Peril *The Caged Beasts *The Deadly Skyscrapers *Elsewhere 10 Stage 3 *Wind Castles 2 *Caves of Ice *Bagel Brothers Stage 4 *The Hills Have Eyes *Hills of Forever Category:Helmets